what the future brings
by leleser
Summary: Sirius love fic. A girl a friend of the mauraders falls in love with Sirius he with her (fluff) but she is then murdered. This all leads up to sirius being put in Azkaban


What the future brings-next chapter to a new journey  
  
Staring, unblinkingly into the roaring fire Christina Harford sat, wrapped in a "Holy head Harpies" blanket upon a large soft, chair. In her pale Hands a steaming cup of cocoa was clasped. The day was the 30th July 1986. A great sense of foreboding had overcome Chris as the cold and clean moonlight stroked over her ebony hair and pale skin, her eyes glinted strangely as the fire was mirrored in them. Suddenly the fire flared up, and started changing shades from gold to yellow to emerald green. "Floo powder" She mumbled as she placed her warm cocoa onto a small pine coaster on the small table in front of her. Before she had even placed a pale foot on the ground a darkened figure began to form. Hastily she delved deeply into her bulky sweater bringing forth her wand. There she sat poised on her sofa seat her wand pointing directly at the two figures now becoming clearer. Suddenly 2 tall men strode out of the fire; both dressed in black the slightly shorter of the two had a broom slung over his shoulders. There upon the cold marble heath stood  
  
"Prongs, pad foot!" Chris said lovingly immediately dropping her defensive domineer, and walking over to them both in turn giving each a hug and peck on the cheek. "Hello Sleek paw" Sleek paw was the nickname she had been given as a member of the marauder pack. It was well known she was an anima, an otter and the only one out of the marauders to bother to get registered, "You coming then?" "What?" "To James' for your God son's birthday party tomorrow" said Sirius Eyeing her with a questionable glance," you didn't forget...did you?" "Of course not its just..." "Just what?" "The Day's have been escaping me lately as well as sleep accompanied by a few moments of ...well. Uneasiness" "You've not been having those nightmares lately have you" "And those predict..." "How are Lily and Harry"? Chris butted in trying to change the subject. All she needed was James and the rest to start worrying about her just because she was the youngest. After all, James and Lily were the ones getting hunted by Voldemort. "Don't change the subject" "Look James...Sirius I don't need you to start worrying that will just make me feel worse, after all Its your son's birthday tomorrow James, you don't need the extra worry." All was silent for a moment, "I'll just dash up stairs and collect my kit bag and Harry's presents" Chris said this as she made to go upstairs, "Presents? You can't afford to.' "I can do what I bloody well like James, I am A full grown woman after all " and with that she sped up the stairs just catching Sirius mumble "We've noticed" Walking along the upstairs hall, she began to feel slightly happier, seeing her godson would certainly lighten her self-up. As she strode into her bedroom she mumbled holding her wand high "Accio dress, t-shirt, shorts, presents etc" Placing all them into her kit bag, which she dragged, from underneath her bed. Quickly grabbing her velour covered diary and Harry's card she dashed out into the hallway. Reaching the staircase, she balanced herself precariously on the banister, gently sliding down it and finally jumping off the end. "Show off" Sirius mumbled, "This coming from a guy who went out with practically all the Girls in Hogwarts at one point" Chris shot back with a hint of Venom "Now children no need to fight" " Be careful James you'll be next" smirked Sirius, "remember what she did to Snape when he mentioned something like.... um. What was it' "That I was a foolish adolescent anorexic teenager who didn't know the difference between a Kappa and Goyle" Chris interjected as she pulled on her trainers and cloak enthusiastically. "And he ended up hanging from the flagpole by his trousers" "Tut..Tut miss Harford..tut..tut" James said sarcastically ,shaking his finger. "well he asked for it "She growled straightening up "lets be off then" "what about your Cocoa" "what Cocoa" she said flicking her wand at it with the words "veils velorim" and with that the cup danced out of the room. "come on then!, I would like to see my god son after all' called Sirius "I'm looking forward to seeing him again" whispered Chris "come on then" said James with a sardonic grin "I don't trust you James when you wear that face" "me neither" James gave both Sirius and Chris a "who me ?" expression, "You coming or not?" "Yes!" and with a dash of floo powder into the fire the wizards and witch disappeared into the fire. *** "Qui..Qui..Itch" mumbled the messy black haired infant, as his mother held him, trying to set him of to sleep. But he was having nothing of it, "Quiitch" "Your definitely your fathers son" she said as she glanced lovingly at the little bundle that huddled next to her. "speaking of your father what is taking him so long" at that moment The Kitchen Fire flared up once again and James and Sirius emerged from the Kitchen. Sirius immediately threw himself upon the couch and laid down. "well as your sitting down Sirius you can see if you can get your godson off to sleep, because I sure can't" said Lily passing the messy black haired infant over the couch. James walked over to his wife and began to hug her from behind and kissed her "how's your day been" "fine, you" Sirius began to babble insistently and play peek-a-boo with the happy go lucky child as it sat on his stomach. "clever boy you got here Lil's" "where's James gone" said the startled Lily, as she suddenly realized her husband had disappeared. "he's gone to collect something" said a young woman's voice emanating from the kitchen door The startled Lily turned round to see the figure that was Chris. "Chris.. Oh I'm so glad to see you again" Dropping her bag, Chris ran to Lily and hugged her "how long has it been?" "3 months" "how have you been?" "The usual, you know cleaning nappies, quid ditch , hiding from Voldemort" "Oh Lily don't let it get you down ....umm what's that smell Lily?" "My lord! the Quiche is burning!" and with that Lily dashed out into the kitchen Ring(door bell rings) "would you mind getting the door please!" shouted Lily amongst a cloud of smoke "Sirius you'd better get it" Chris said cautiously "Can you take Harry, Chris " "sure of course" Gently Sirius lifted the ragged top haired boy to the waiting arms of his Godmother Wand out, Sirius made his way across the lounge to the front door as he past the foe glass. He scanned it ,there was no clear sign of anyone but it was better to be safe than sorry. As Sirius checked the door ,Chris made her way to sit on the smallest couch , the nearest to the lounge fire. She held young Harry close to her as Sirius opened the front door with a sudden flourish accompanied with "Hello moony, oh buddy , oh pal", then quickly shut it behind the brown haired ,amber eyed man that was Remus Lupin. " Don't start that crap" "Hello moony" called Chris "Hi sleek paw" A faint popping sound outside and the slam of the front door sounded the arrival of James with a couple of large bags. They sat down in a huddle no doubt making a elaborate plan involving Snape and fireworks. "Boys will be Boys "Chris mumbled," I bet my bottom dollar you'll end up just like your father if not worse!" she said looking down on babbling bundle, giving her a smile reminiscent of James'. Harry began to get himself comfy and snuggled up in her jacket. She began to stroke his messy mop of hair, which was so much like his fathers. The little boy then let out a big yawn and clutched her sweater. Chris gently began to rock, singing very softly and sweetly  
  
Golden Slumbers, kiss your eyes. Smiles await due when you rise, Sleep little Harry don't you cry For we will wait till when you rise. (Anon.)  
  
Chris suddenly looked up to see all three pranksters, staring at her. "what "said quietly trying not to disturb Harry "I do believe you are a natural" whispered Remus "I should hang you by a flagpole for that Moony" replied Chris dropping her maternal attitude, "I don't believe it ",Exclaimed Sirius "Sleek paw's actually becoming broody" this Moment was interrupted by a "burr...burr" "I'll get the door" said Remus as Sirius made his way over to sit next to Christina "Wings?" said Remus surprised yet glad, "nice to have you back" "nice to be back" answered a cloaked figure that entered the laughter filled room "where's Peter?" "he said he couldn't make it something about cauldron thickness....I don 't know" The cloaked man revealed himself it was Gaz Harford. "you've joined us at a very vital moment" said James as Gaz flumped down on to a big chair and placed his feet on the ottoman "Shoes!" called Lily as she peered into the warm room, her bronze hair falling out precariously out of her delicate bun. "you need any help love" replied James "Could you?" she asked "sure" and as James left the room he dumped Christina right into it," we were discussing how broody your sister is" "WHAT!" "shhh..you'll wake Harry up " Chris said warningly ,glancing down at Harry, as he turned and began to suck his thumb. "What" Gaz said hushed "It's nothing,... James is pulling your leg" "I hope that's it " he said walking over to her kissing her on the forehead and then walked over to Remus. Chris went back to gazing down at Harry. As much as she tried to hide it she was being very maternal lately and she wouldn't mind having a baby but she only just turned 20,and wasn't Married or in a relationship, Thank goodness she hadn't noticed that Sirius had slowly put his Arm around her shoulder and had bent down when he whispered into her ear "Remus was right, when he said you were a natural" With that she suddenly looked at him and straight into Sirius dark fathomless eyes and saw an odd glint that she was not used to and it scared her. "Sirius......... uum" "ahmmm grubs up" interjected James as he laid an assortment of delights on the table ,quickly followed by Lily with plates and cutlery "Um is there any thing else you need to bring in" Chris asked pulling away from Sirius. "Yes , bottle of wine and that" "I'll help you" "I don...Oh Yeah could you" Chris gently passed Harry to his godfather and immediately the child woke up and began whimpering. Chris almost ran into the Potters kitchen. Lily had already conjured a couple of chairs, Chris collapsed into the one nearest the back door. "are you going to tell me what's wrong then?" asked Lily expectantly "It's Sirius!" "Oh...What has he done now, said something has he?" Lily inferred leaning to look in on James and the lads .Yet again they were huddled in a mass and by the look of it Sirius was telling his story. "by the look of it Sirius is talking about you ,.. are you going to tell me what's wrong then" "well I'm not sure really" "look. is it because he' likes you" "YOU Know!" "shh..yes I've noticed ..." "how long ago " "UMMM since he was in 6th year and you were in 4th year" "WHAT" "shhh ,..yes that long ago, you seem surprised" "Well yes... I only noticed really tonight" "ohh" "It's not just that he aïd the rest keep saying I'm a natural mother just because I got Harry to sleep ,I'm only bloody 20!" " let's talk about this later ,lets go and get something to eat come on" as they strode out of the kitchen something was slowly ebbing away painfully at Chris. ********** Hours past with much merriment and laughter, Harry had finally fallen asleep in Lily's arms and had been put to bed in the cot that lied next to the kitchen door. Whilst Sirius, Gaz and Remus were all above tipsy and were beg_nning t_ s(n" "American Pie" with added "good ole boys." Chris and James sat at either end of the coffee table playing wizards chess (in which James was winning) Lily however had finally put her feet up and was reeåkng0an old copy of "Witch weekly" mulling over a glasr_of Sauvignon Blanc, Chris was the only one not to touch alcoho__ "Checÿìsaid Chris , _s she fell into James' ambush as she placed her knight to counter attack his bishop leaving her king vene_`ble "Cjeck mate!" said James with a sudden flourish as he moved his queen into position, then leaning back with crossed arms in a burst of triumph. "Rematch!" Chris said disappointed, "We've already played wizards chess, wizards scrabble, gob stones and wizards pictionary!" said James in a distinctly superior ton_ ,___D_ if you want me to thrash you again . I would happily oblige....." with that Chris gave him a "your asking for it James your treading on very thin ice" look 'A look familiar to James from Her marauder days .It was a look everyone looked out for .It was usually followed by a supreme gag. "You're scaring me Chris" whimpered James imitating Snape Lily promptly hit James round the head with a edition of "Witch weekly" "Help me Sirius I'm being attacked by mad women" called James massaging his head "you're ....on 'hic' on you're 'hic' own" Said Sirius amongst a lot of giggles James slowly and cautiously moved up onto the couch and sat next to his wife, where they snuggled together " ehhh gack!" Chris exclaimed "you'll understand what it's like to be in love .........one day" replied James his eyes flickering momentarily on Sirius and back to Chris "Yeah right" she said under her breath as she walked over , to the under stairs closet and pulled out a bean bag and threw it on the bare floorboards and sat near the fire., "huh yeah right " she repeated lightheartedly., when Sirius stumbled tipsily over and kneeled next to her "I love you " he said slurring on the vowels, he stayed still momentarily and began to sway slightly just before he passed out , his head landing in her lap. The room was filled with small laughs and sniggers. "I think he had too much" Chris mumbled stroking Sirius' short curtained hair, too weak to pick him up off her. "can you help me take him to his bed, James ?" "Sure" he said and with a swish and flick of his wand and the words, "Mobilarius" and Sirius was magically lifted off of Chris' lap and transported up stairs. "Oh I forgot about that spell" she mumbled in response I'll think I'll crash now" yawned Gas "Um.. you Sirius and Remus are sleeping in the guest room......"James said pointing up stairs "I'll Sleep on the couch tonight, I don't want to be a pain" Chris mentioned earnestly "Are you sure?" "yes ,I'm sure but.........." "but what?" "I get the bathroom first" She shouted , quickly swiping up her bag and dashing up the stairs all she heard down stairs amongst a menagerie of shouts and a sudden rush of feet was the shout "one day sleek paw, One day ......."  
  
@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-  
  
Staring , unblinkingly into the roaring fire Christina Harford sat , wrapped in a "Holy head Harpies" blanket upon a large soft ,chair. In her pale Hands a steaming cup of coffee was clasped. The clean moonlight strobed over her ebony hair and pale skin, her eyes glinted strangely as the fire was mirrored in them. "agghh my head" moaned a familiar voice. Christina swiveled in the chair to see a rather scraggy and tired Sirius Black creeping down the stairs in a Black t-shirt and shorts which seemed to sag and hang of him. "padfoot ..What are you doing up at this time at night" she whispered. Only to be answered by a sore mumble "That was the same question I was going to ask you". "I had a bad dream... you?" "My head feels like I was hit in the head with a bludger" "you properly were... James practicing again" "he's a seeker not a beater" "I do know that" "Any way he was busy with something else" A sudden high pitch wailing broke the night air. "Harry "Chris mumbled as she ran over to the delicate cot hoisting out the child. "sort out something for him would you Sirius" she whispered as she sat down on the couch and started to rock back and forth trying to settle Harry down. "shhh shhh ...hey what's got you spooked eh? come on darling stop crying , there's nothing to be frightened of. " The child stopped abruptly and then started getting comfortable "Ah I see he's got himself comfortable then" whispered Sirius as he joined the pale Chris on the sofa with two cups of cocoa and a glass of milk. "Harry can't drink that" she whispered as he placed the cups on the aging table with a muffled clunk. "why?" "Because... because it will spill-" "anti- spill charm and damage spell...Any way he's asleep" He said glancing down at Chris' lap. Sirius was right, Harry had snuggled himself up in the blanket and was huddled in the ever de-creasing gap between Sirius and Chris. "Umm ..you know what I said earlier" Oh No Chris Knew what was coming "What do you mean" she said trying to evaded Sirius's eyes He took her hand and forced her to look at him "You know I said I loved You" "You were drunk you weren't thinking straight-" "-I meant it" ****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!~ ~ The sun streamed in through the open windows swamping the room in glorious light. Still clutching Harry in her arms, Chris awoke with a smile on her face. Then she realized that someone's heavy arms held her and she thought was a pillow was someone's chest, as she continued upwards she met someone's dark brown eyes. "Sirius!" "Whoa!" "Aghh!" "don't drop the Birthday boy" "Is everything alright down there! " "Yes !" Chris and Sirius shouted in unison Both glanced down at the baby boy who seemed to be quite happy with all the disruption he had caused. "I'll put breakfast on "whispered Chris into Sirius' ear before kissing him, playfully. Sirius seemed to be made temporarily speechless , his eyes wide. "I don't believe it", Said a voice emanating from the stairs," Sirius is speechless, I thought it was impossible" there upon the bottom stair was James. "How long have you been sitting there!" "umm... about 5 minutes" he said with a sardonic grin which slowly grew into a smile reminiscent of a chesher cat.. With that Chris and Sirius turned beetroot "I'll put breakfast on," Chris mumbled as she passed Harry to James awaiting arms. She almost collapsed in the kitchen from the embarrassment.  
  
~~~~~~!!!!!!@@@####$$$%%%^^&&&&&**&*((((()_+|?||"":}{*-+!!@@#$$#%&^*&*  
  
During that morning's breakfast of Pancakes, Cornflakes and black birds (bread dripped in pancake mixture and fried) Harry continually pinged soggy cornflakes at Remus and Gareth both of whom were re-covering from severe hangovers. James was continually making remarks inferring about Chris and Sirius in which the rest hadn't quite cottoned on to yet. And Chris was scattering darkened glances like a farmer does seeds......... "What's wrong with you?" called Remus from the end of the table, kneading his head with his knuckles "Nothing " she mumbled , going back to pushing her pancakes around her plate, Sirius bent down and whispered into her ear while the others busied themselves with talk of Quid ditch with Lily giving the disco version with added verses of " one day your break your neck on that broomstick" and "It is such a dangerous sport, I never want Harry playing it" Slowly Sirius murmured "are you alright-" "-I said I was' she snapped " -no I mean are you REALLY alright?" He gave Chris such a piercing stare, it thawed her icy mood. She couldn't not tell him, especially when he gave her those eyes. " I just feel peculiar today...O .K" "O.K" he eyed her with a worried and concerned gaze " and what was all that about?" interrupted James " nothing.......It's nothing" " Or perhaps its something" James murmured, eyeing the unusually quiet couple with a peculiar look.  
  
!@#$%^&*()~~"""||\\\\}{[?/*- +*/!))10(*&^%$#@!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!  
  
For Harry's birthday they were going down for a barbeque on the beach. It was a perfect summers Day , not a cloud in the sky. Only one word for it ......perfect. "Hurry up Chris " shouted Sirius impatiently, looking at his watch , its swirling stars and planets glistening in the summer sun. He began looking aimlessly around the vacant living room. " I'm just coming , and don't laugh!" Chris' voice rang harmoniously " at whoa-" he said slurring at the end , he clearly saw what !At the foot of the stairs stood Chris. Well he thought it was Chris, he had never seen Chris in all the time he knew her to look like she did now. Her hair was drawn back neatly in a beige and gold bandanna with golden loops in her ears and she was wearing make up! that on it's own was surprising but there was more...... " Yow za" "what.. Its not too short is it?" she said pulling down on her dress. It was just above knee height and was made of a beige billowy material with gold detailing . It had a gypsy collar which slipped down on both shoulders, revealing a small battle scar. " You've.. You've got legs!" he said startled as he looked up down at her,  
  
"really" she glared at him with her hand on her hip. " please don't hurt me" he whimpered clutching his hands in a prayer. "Come on you " she laughed, ruffling his hair up., " what time did you say we were meeting them down at the beach?" " umm .... in 5 minutes " "What! we'll never get there on time especially with all this" she shouted pointing to the sack that was Harry's presents. " We will..." he said mysteriously " oh no ... you're not....I'm not ..... going on that death trap of a vehicle!" " Don't talk about Rosa like that!" " it's a motorcycle, .. not a person" " she is too!' he mumbled as he caught her glance, then his down turned face turned into ' the grin'. The Grin from the marauder days. Oh dear. "Oh No you don't " she yelled backing away towards the stairs , but too late Sirius had already grabbed her and sack ,and was carrying her in a fireman's lift out the house and magically locking the door behind them.. "PUT ME DOWN" She shouted trying not to laugh, kicking and waving her legs frantically, as Sirius magic ked the presents into his motorcycle. "well if you insist!" He said sinisterly putting her on the seat and jumping on before she could jump off. "hold on tight..... NOT that tight" he called as he began to rev it up whilst Chris clung onto him tightly around his stomach.," you might want to put a helmet on" so she did in a very hurried fashion. "sorry. its just I don't ahhhhhhhh!" and they were off soaring across the sky above the quaint houses below. " you don't what" "I...don't ...like ...flying" she stuttered gripping ever harder to Sirius stomach. "After all the time you spent on your broomstick I don't believe that for a moment " "Its different" "Take off your helmet" "What !" "Take off your helmet" "Why?" " Just trust me!" "O.K" So taking off her helmet she suddenly realized it wasn't so bad after all. She felt better now with the cool summers wind in her hair whipping it across her pale skin and brown speckled face. " Ohh look it's Lily's sisters house ... do you want to gob on it first or egg it?" "Umm... eggs I think!" @@@@@!~!!~~~~~~##$%%%%%^^^^^^^^!~~~~~$####^&&*(())()^#$#$""?$??%%|{$  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry , happy birthday to you" Sang the small group of friends as Harry's mother placed him down on the beach mat in front of his birthday cake, a frosted quid ditch pitch.. Harry sat ,a bit taken aback , a look of total confusion fell over his face .He looked at the cake then to his mum then to the big candle, shaped as a snitch. Suddenly he let a " flussssssssssssp" rip and the candles flame dulled out of existantance. "Oh no you don't" said James as he lifted Harry as he almost fell into his cake. After being rescued from diving into a cake and placed on a beach towel. Harry said "Pressies!" rocking side to side clapping his hands. Lily looked lovingly at the boy and then to James and Remus " when were Chris and Sirius and that supposed to get here" " About ... 10 minutes ago" "so what's taking them so long" "Properly snog-" "-what?" "Don't tell me you haven't noticed Lily" "noticed what-" a look of warning fell on her face . When a sudden burring sound shattered the cool, sea air. It grew suddenly louder then as if it had suddenly popped out of thin air . Stood a black and red Harvey Davidson with a blood red inscription reading: Rosa. Upon it sat a rider and a passenger, the rider considerably taller than the passenger. As the Rider stood astride it, the sea threw a sudden big wave covering the rider's feet in cool seawater. " Shit!" screamed Sirius like girl as he did a funny sort of dance until the wave passed. Laughter sounded from everyone especially the passenger still sitting on the motorcycle. " So where is Chris then?" said James as he picked up his son ,as he went to do another dive and passed the baby to his wife. James then looked around as though he expected Chris to pop out of thin air alike the motorcycle. His eyes then strayed back to the passenger, "surely not" he said pointing to the passenger. "Yep" came a voice from within the black casing of the helmet. Sirius gently lifted her from the motorcycle as he swung her clear of the next wave, which was crashing, around his ankles. Her ebony hair fell out of the helmet in waves similar to those of the sea. "Yikes you have legs" called Remus pulling down his sunglasses and sitting up from laying down and placed the novel "Hollywood stars" he was reading amongst the sand dunes. "What is it with everyone today, the fact I'm wearing a dress is that surprising yikes !" and with that Chris settled herself underneath the sun shade with Lily and Harry as he made a final attempt to dive into his cake ending in him being hoisted up onto his mothers lap. His arms outstretched to the cake and a needy look on his face. "present time" called Sirius as he pulled a Santa sack of presents over to them. The others gathered round the toddler as he obviously knew what was happening " Pressies", James pulled out two presents both wrapped in 'normal' muggle wrapping paper . "O.k. ... which one first... moony's or Sleek paw's" asked James as he held out the two presents to the ecstatic child. "Spoony!" the child squealed as he and his mother began to unwrap it. it was a book 'Timmy's first Broom ride' "well ..well ..well!".............  
  
~~!@#$%^&*()_)+"|{}?_((*&^$%&%^^^^^^^^^^^^^$$$$$$###########@@@@!!!!!!!!!  
  
As the sun made it's way high into the sky James and Sirius had started the barbeque and were having a spirited conversation. By the time the food was steaming Harry had got a book and a Puddle mere United cap from Lupin. From his parents an amount of toys and clothing. From his God father Quid ditch supplies ( of sorts) and from Gareth a Babies' Wizard chess set. So far Chris had given Harry a Teddy bear almost as big as Harry and a quid ditch mobile, finally it came down to The last present...... "here Lily,... you better take it cause it's something that Harry won't be able to use yet, let alone understand it." "o.K. then" Lily said uncertainly as she unwrapped the golden paper, to reveal a box. Within it a certificate., "Oh My!" she said, "James come over here" she called beckoning him over," look at this!" she said passing the certificate to James over her shoulder, her hand shaking slightly. A look of utter shock fell over James' face, "you can't afford this Chris, it would have cost you a small fortune" He said passing it back to her, trying to force it into her hands, shaking his head. Chris promptly refused to take it back. " It did...and I can,.. any way I think Harry is going to be a very promising young quid ditch player when he grows up" a strange glint lingered in Chris' eyes as she said this. "What's all this hullabaloo about" called Sirius as he walked over resting his hand on Christina's shoulder, she merely looked at his large hand which dwarfed her own. Usually she would have brushed it off but not today, "what ..what is it?" "Chris...Chris has bought Harry .a...a Quid ditch sponsorship!"  
  
!!!!!~~~~~~!!!!~~~~~@@@@~~~~~!!!!~~~~~~&^%%%%%$##@!~!~~~~!!!!!~~~~~~~~ By midday the lush smell of barbequing food was mingerling with the fresh sea air. Remus and Gareth were playing with Harry underneath the pale sunshade-leaving lily to relax. she and Chris were laying down on the golden sun drenched sand. But unknown to them their relaxation wasn't going to last as long as they hoped............ Sirius and James ( both donning swimming shorts) crept stealthily up behind Chris and Lily. then with a silent "1,2,3" the air was shattered by the screams of the two young women as they were slung over in fireman holds "Aaahhhhhhhh" "PPUT ME DOWN" Lily screamed as James and Sirius began wadding out in to the cool, aquamarine waters "Well if you insist' said James, giving Sirius a prankster grin and dropping his wife into the translucent water. Sirius went to do the same with Chris put ended up in the salty waves himself as Chris pulled him in. Once they had both surfaced Sirius yelled in mock outrage "what did you do that for?" cocking his eye in a dog like fashion. Chris' glistening wet locks , pale illuminant skin and crystal eyes reminded him of the Mermaid in the prefects bathroom. She looked almost goddess like. She began to playfully splash water at him, as Lily began to chase James up and down the sun-drenched beach, screaming "James Bartholomew Potter! Get back here!" Chris froze in her spot abruptly, paling by the second. "What's wrong" Said the concerned Sirius as he waded to the pale statuette. "There's something swimming around my aaaaahhhhhhh!!!" she screamed, jumping 5 feet into the air and straight into Sirius's arms "Now , what was that about 'he asked cocking his eye again "something bit me" she whimpered pointing at her puce toe. "Really?" "Really" "the great Chris brought down by a mere fish-" "-crab .. Just take me back" "Okay" Finally Sirius began to wade back to the beach, carrying his prize. But with all the celebration something still ate away at Chris' mind.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@##$%^%^&%^&^%(&*_*%$$###############@@@%^^  
  
After lunch , the sky had suddenly become over cast and soon developed into a large and tumultuous thunderstorm. The sky suddenly streaked with lightning signaled the birthday party's departure. Lily with Harry, James ,Remus and Gareth disapperated ,leaving Chris and Sirius to gather up the remaining stuff and depart on the now sopping wet motorbike. But during the eventful journey back, a fearful fatigue fell over Chris....... "You alright" Called back Sirius his eyes full of concern as Chris continued to pale as her head seem to bob precariously. " well I think I'm fine... Yes !" she said heeding to Sirius concern but she certainly was not fine and as much as she tried to hide it , her eyes betrayed her. "look... um.. hold on we is nearly at Lil's and J's." the last time he was this worried and beside him was when Lily had gone into labour with Harry on His motorbike on the way to Godric's Hollow. He moaned quite often how he couldn't get out the stain left on the tanned upholstery. Chris assumed he said this to cover his concern. She could see he was becoming quite pale himself. Not that she could actually see him that clearly, as her sight was beginning to blur and darken. "Chris are you alright?" Sirius shot back..... No answer, "Chris this isn't funny!'... Still no answer. His anguished, unclear voice was the only sound she heard as darkness and tiredness beheld her. "concentrate on my voice-" With that she passed out into a dark stupor. @#%&^^%%())^*&&#%###!!@#$$$$^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(&&)$#!!@@@@@@@@!  
  
Back in the small Village of Godric hollow near Snape, Lily and her family and friends sat in there warm surroundings of their home as the angry rain pebble-dashed the cloudy windows. Harry was snug in his downstairs cot in a blanket of blue. Lily and James snuggled on the white leatherette couch, whilst Gas and Remus busied themselves by playing exploding snap. Both with severely singed eyebrows..... "Its a shame Peter couldn't come' called Remus to James as he threw done a card to only be suddenly engulfed a cloud of green smoke," I wonder 'cough' what's taking' cough' Sirius and Chris 'cough' so long..........Actually 'cough' don't answer that!". Sniggers filled the room.  
  
A sudden crack of thunder and blast of white light sounded the arrival of the storm and of a large motorbike. With a swell of strong wind, the door slammed open with a tumultuous thud. There in the door way drenched from head to little toe was Sirius Black holding an unconscious Chris in his arms. She hung there like a limp rag doll. "Oh My what happened" Called Lily running over the door and shutting the door as the James and co. Cleared a passage for Sirius as he strode in eyes full of panic. "she ..she... just collapsed!" stuttered Sirius as he settled Chris' limp figure onto the small chair near the fire. then beginning to quickly peel off his wet outer clothing. The small group of friends began to gather around the drowned figure of the bedraggled Chris. Lily ran to her side and began to assess the damage, "I think she's just passed out" she said looking at the worried and concerned group as she felt Chris' pale forehead., "If you can take her to the guest room Sirius and put her to bed as I fetch YOU two a couple of hot water bottles-" "-that's not necessary for me lils-"Called Sirius as he lifted Chris Gracefully into his arms and made his way up the stairs. "-yes it is... No arguing" "Yes mum" he mumbled, causing James and the others to snigger as Lily snorted "I heard that"  
  
**************---*******************----*****************----*******------ *************  
  
Chris opened her weary eyes to see the bleary figure of Lily moving about towards her and with a dull clunk put a cup of steaming soup next to her on the pine bedside table "I see you've come around then" Lily whispered .Realizing she was lying in a bed fully dressed Chris was about say something when Lily held a finger to her lips and pointed to a slumped figure sitting on a wicker chair with his head laying near to Chris. She recognized the unmistakable black curtained hair of Sirius Black and began to stroke it immediately and gazed lovingly at him. "Your in love with him aren't you?" whispered Lily's soft voice as Chris felt the weigh of Lily sink into the mattress . Chris looked abruptly into lily's piercing eyes, how James could never lie to her was obvious, still absent mindedly caressing Sirius hair , she broke eye contact with Lily and said "Of course I do, but only same way I love James and Remus, they're like brothers to me!" "Don't lie Chris" Said Lily in the same hushed tone, " how long have you been friends with me ...close on 8 years and you've never been able to lie to me and you never will. so come on come out with it" "O.k. I love him a little bit" Chris mumbled gazing into Mid air, sudden realization of her feelings was erupting in the pit of her stomach.. "A little bit?" Lily enquired , Chris couldn't deny it no longer. "O.K I LOVE HIM! are you satisfied!" She said as tears weld up in her eyes cutting smooth path down her face "why are crying ?" Asked lily in a confused tone taking her friends hand, " Come on you can tell me" "Do you remember in your 6th year-" "-Yes" "Well that was the year when Sirius went out with nearly all the girls in school, you know all the rumors of all girls he went out with and..and..and bedded" Chris began to sob uncontrollably. This was highly unlike Chris. She never really got fussed about men. She was always the girl who ended up being the messenger when it came down to girls asking out Sirius ,James and the others out. Lily supposed this made it harder for her to talk and admit it. "Carry on" Chris rubbed her eyes and wiped away the tears of her cheeks. "I made a.. a.. a.. p..promise to myself that I..I would. never ..fall.. for ..him and.. n..now look at ..m.me..I..ma..madly..i.in love with...him" She restarted to sob unconstrained, her eyes red raw. She was beginning to thank god that Sirius was as a deep sleeper. "look" lily said comfortingly," Sirius has grown up since then... I think you and him need a talk. come on. come down stairs and have a glass of wine or something. With that both girls departed hurriedly. Chris wiping her eyes slammed the door shut , never seeing, never hearing Sirius sob quietly to himself and mumble " oh my god.... I need to tell her.. I've got to tell her'  
  
**********************--------***********---------***********---------- *********--------**/  
  
It was 8 o'clock before Sirius came down. the air was suddenly tense. Chris couldn't look at Sirius and Sirius couldn't face looking at her. The rest of the occupants glanced at these two uncomfortable characters. The air was quite and still until a rather battered owl soared in through the stuffy kitchen and into the lounge dropping a copy of the "Evening Prophet" into the sleepy James' lap, were some worrying news was written....... "Look I'm going to head home and leave you lot to it" Said Chris rather half heartedly as she scrambled over to the under-the-stairs cupboard and pulled out her kit bag now rather dusty and was about to gather her wand from the wand rack when "I don't think so" said James, voice full of worry, pointing toward the front page of the newspaper," It says here' The death eaters have struck again attacking the small area of Old Basing near Basingstoke today. A particular street, St Paul's was totally destroyed , many muggles were killed, believed to be a search for a selection of witches and wizards wanted by You-know-who ....... ' "That's only a few streets away from me !" whispered Chris dropping her bags in shock, " You don't...th..think h..he was looking for me do you? you.. know to get to ,you and Lily do you? Chris stuttered " I don't think ..I know... after all Chris he's bound to be pissed with you ,you did get a few of his followers killed and you are protecting my family and me.. "Said James looking exceedingly angry, Chris gazed momentarily at her shoulder baring the battle scar "all those innocent people" muttered Remus," Look I'd best be off unless you want a raving wolf running around the premises.' Then turning to Chris" I would offer , for you stay at mine but... well you know" he said shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. "Thanks for the thought Remus.. you take care won't you?" Chris replied putting a hand on his shoulder and with a quick farewell Remus added a sprig of floo powder from the pot on the hearth into the raging fire and disappeared. "so this is still not sorting out your sleeping plan is it" said James looking at Chris then glancing at Sirius standing somewhere behind her, biting his lip with his hands doing a mad intertwining dance with each other, "Is there something you want to say Sirius?" asked James. As Chris turned to look at the tormented Sirius , James gave him an encouraging look. "umm ... I..I doyouwannastayatmine" Sirius blabbered his cheeks tinged with pink 'Pardon" questioned Chris in a soft tone similar to that of lily's. thinking' He's never had this much trouble asking me something before ,why change now.' Taking a deep breath Sirius said" Do you want to stay at mine?" his face contorted as though expecting her to shout at him. Chris glanced at Lily of whom was giving encouraging looks "yeah sure"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Within 10 minutes riding on 'Rosa' , steeling through the battering weather ,fighting wind ,rain and hail finally reaching Christchurch where Sirius' house lay on the outskirts almost in the countryside. The entire of the country seemed to be swept in storms. The rain was so heavy the couple almost flew into Sirius' house. What a surprise awaited Chris....... "It's a tip in here!" She said glaring at the innocent looking Sirius as she climbed over mounds of god knows what., and thought into the lounge as he slammed shut the front door. "well this is easily remedied" she said giving Sirius a mischievous look "Oh no you-" Sirius shouted making his way toward her, but too late Chris had already performed the charm and with in seconds the house was spotless "I was attached to my mess" Sirius whimpered sarcastically. The conversation stopped abruptly. suddenly the house was consumed in uneasiness as the laughter stopped. then suddenly" There's something I need to tell you!" Both parties tried to say "You go first "Chris whispered "No you go first "he replied giving her an encouraging smile "I don't know how to tell you this but ...I love-'Chris stopped dead as Sirius had placed one pale finger on her lip "I know" he said calmly, then moving his hand to cup her left cheek. He was slightly surprised, she hadn't turned away ....he had to do it now or he may never get the same courage again. He looked straight into Chris' glistening hazel eyes, he noticed that as her face leant into his hand her eyes seemed to contain a look of longing which was pulling him in. Both of them wanted to say something but couldn't bring themselves to say any thing till Sirius said in a lowly tone "I love you more than any thing in the world"( Sirius' after thought: except food and quid ditch) The stone residing in her stomach was suddenly replaced with a swarm of butterflies, she turned her face down wards to the ground as her face turned beetroot , she felt as if her face was on fire.Sirius'large hand moved to her chin upturning her face again meeting his eyes , the strange glint from yesterday night was back ,but this time she wasn't frightened instead it made her feel as if she was on cloud number 9. Slowly Sirius leant in until he was a breath away, for a moment all that could be heard was their rythmatic breathing. "Sirius-" she mumbled before she was drowned out by his lips. His hands became entangled in her long ebony locks. His touch made her feel.. so. so ..special Then suddenly something unexpected happened , well Sirius certainly did not expect it. He began to feel a set of pale hands rub his t-shirt finally finding flesh making him shiver. Suddenly Sirius broke apart but did not let go of Christina... he never wanted to let go. "Chris.. I really-" but before he could finish, he was swallowed up in a passionate kiss . Her lips were softer than silk, her skin softer than he ever dreamed. Suddenly Chris stumbled over the edge of the lounge mat and fell over onto the soft, downy sofa, pulling Sirius over with her, on top of her. Both overcome by a fit of laughter as both pulled stray hairs out of their faces, When they stopped laughing both still had large grins on their faces. Then just as Sirius leant in again so his forehead was pressed against hers. Suddenly Chris let a burst of laughter out. Sirius smirked at her "what are you laughing at' He whispered into her ear. "I just thought, I left my pajamas around Lily's house" Both again laughed together. Again their lips met this time searching, searching for each other both longing ,both needing, both pulling each other in to each other. It was all they could do to stop time, to stop the encroaching darkness. THIS IS RIGHT  
  
*************************************************************************** .The following morning, the storm had passed. James was rushing about collecting money, forms and his wand , he was running late but so was Sirius. Sirius was meant to meet him at his house at 8 o'clock and now it was 9 o'clock. James was beginning to worry. Making his way to the fire he said a hurried good bye and gave His wife a quick peck on the cheek and giving his son a small hug, then disappearing into the green flames of the fire. Blurs of fireplaces brushed past him, he shut his eyes as he began to feel a bit queasy. As he slowed down he prepared himself for the minefield that was Sirius house but when he finally fell into Sirius house it was ...clean... very clean....too clean . A sense of awe filled him, then he remembered that Chris had stayed that night, "typical...she's here 5 minutes and she's already sorting him out, the least she could have done was wake him up on time" James shook his head as he reminded himself that neither Sirius or Chris were early risers and both were properly still asleep. "time for your wake up call" whispered James moronically as he crept slowly and stealthily up the carpeted staircase and waited near the farthest door, Sirius room. Then opening the oak door with a sudden flourish, he stopped and his face began to burn as a gormless look fell upon it. "this is your......" his voice faded. Sirius was there in his Blue and white chequred quilt and was wide-awake , slightly propped up on a amount of pillows, but he was not alone. Sirius was not just covered by sweaty sheets but a sleeping ,bare , female form. This figure was laying across Sirius a pale hand and head lay across Sirius' bare chest listening to the low thumping of his heart. Her Dark ebony hair sprawled across her and him like a blanket of black waves. Sirius who was gazing down lovingly at the dormant figure was caressing and entangling his fingers in her hair absent- mindedly , then suddenly looked up at James' gormless figure, a smile began to encroach on his face alike that of his lover's. "Well good morning James, sorry I didn't turn up on time ... I got a bit caught up " Sirius whispered as he glanced at the small figure which gave a sudden sigh. "I can see that !"said James as he leant against the oak door frame, "So who is it... I'm sure Chris won't be impressed when she wakes up to see you bed with someone else" Sirius glanced at James holding back a laugh and then with a gentle touch, he swept the dark hair away from his lovers face , revealing it to the light of day "It is Chris you moron!" He said as Chris stirred slightly and slipped off Sirius freeing him. James' jaw looked like it was about to hit the floor "you mean...you .. and .. her... you know...Sirius you dirty sod" He smirked, still eying Chris' slumbering form. Sirius slid out from between the sweaty sheets and pulled on a pair of Falmouth falcon Boxers as James turned out in to hall. Re-wrapping the bare form of Chris in the soft sheets, He called to James "Now you know what I felt like when I caught you and Lily" No reply, unless you count the derisive smirk. Sirius gave Chris' sleeping, No longer innocent, form, as he drifted out of the room in a pair of blue- washed jeans and a white t-shirt entering the hallway then quickly returning to Chris' side and gave her silky cheek a silent kiss and message. With a swish of a leather jacket , he departed the tranquil room filled with many memories and with a reluctant glance shut the oak colored door behind him, longing to be back in that bed. He never knew what love was till that night and he never wanted leave her again.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Happy days , turned into happy weeks, into happy months between Chris and Sirius full of memories that could last a lifetime but that was about to change. Well kind of.  
  
Staggering from her bedroom to the bathroom across the hall dressed in a black t-shirt and shorts, Chris clutched her stomach and mouth as she felt warm bile rising up her throat. Almost flying to the toilet bowl , she collapsed in front of it clutching her hair out of her face as her stomach gave an almightily lurch and she wrenched violently. "you alright love" called a weary masculine voice emanating from the doorway , as she continued to regurgitate the contents of her stomach, "Not again" he mumbled footfalls entered the bathroom , and weigh seemed to settle behind the wrenching figure. A pair of large hands took the dark hair and pulled it out of Chris' face and began to rub her back soothingly, mumbling, " you really need to go and see a doctor about this... you've been like this every morning for a week" Suddenly the wrenching subsided and the tired Chris was left with the aftermath She slumped against the wall, her legs sprawled across the mahogany floorboards , looking at the darkened figure that was fetching her a glass of clean, clear water from the sink. His eyes glistened with concern as he past her the glistening glass. She gulped the strangely sweet water downing it fast...a bit to fast. Her stomach gave another almighty lurch as she began to feel the bile rise yet again in her throat only hearing the tired Sirius mumble, "This is going to be a long day" **************************************************************************** ****** Later that day Harry, Lily, James, Gareth and a bedraggled Remus popped round to Sirius' house for lunch. Finding a ill Chris lying on the sofa whilst Sirius was cremating the Lasagna in the colonial kitchen. Remus being a dab hand at cooking, ran into smoking kitchen to rescue lunch. James and Gareth disapperated to collect Peter. Leaving Lily to enquire Chris about her illness whilst Harry slept deeply in his pram....... "so what's wrong with you then?" Lily asked cocking her eye "I don't know I.. just well keep being sick " Chris mumbled when a large slam of the front door sounded the arrival of Gaz and James without Peter "Jesus! god Peter is such a prat and suck up 'oh I have to get this report in its got to be 27463734 words exactly'| said Gaz impersonating small plump Peter with James clutching his stomach as he laughed and collapsed into the nearest chair "It wasn't that funny!" called Gareth as he strode over to Chris and pecking her on the cheek mumbling " I hope Sirius is treating you well or-" Gaz pounded a fist into his palm . it was a well-known fact that Gareth was highly protective of his sister "He' treating me fine" she replied "I didn't think he would do any different" he said stroking her forehead and then moving slowly into the kitchen where an argument was erupting between Remus and Sirius. Lily and Chris both ignoring the flashes of coloured light screams, laughs and sarcasm carried on where their conversation left off "what do you mean you keep being sick?" questioned Lily " I just can't seem to keep anything down in the morning" replied Chris surveying the look of shock and the smile encroaching on lily's face, " what" Chris said Chris totally out of the loop, "what's wrong with me" she said slightly worried "Nothings wrong with you its just...." Lily bent down to Chris and whispered the rest of the sentence. Chris' eyes widened with shock, the pit of her stomach alive with activity, a floating sensation. "No...I can't be!" she smirked "Can't you!" whispered Lily with a piercing stare. now she thought about it , it was possible it would be 8 weeks since that night in a couple of nights time, "there's only one way to find out "  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Sitting on the soft Blue and white duvet, Chris wept glaring angrily at the object she held loathingly in her hands when .Suddenly she erupted "Why!!!!" She screamed throwing the small white object at the large door just as Her older brother entered the room barely missing the D.F.O ( Dangerous. Flying. Object) "Hey!" he shouted bending down to collect the small missile. "Don't !" she shouted going to pick it up, but too late "what's this" A shocked look fell over Gareths face as Chris collapsed onto the bed. "Ohh Chris" he said settling down next to her and gripped her tightly into his chest, she suddenly gave way and succumbed to the sorrow within her, she wept uncontrollably into her brother's shirt gripping it not wanting to let go. Gareth felt so sorry for her, he held her with a sorrowful gaze. He then pulled her away clutching her shoulders making her look straight at him. "Who's is it?" he asked her. she took a amount of erratic breaths before blurting out "Sirius" tears filling her eyes and streaking her face as her brother pulled her in to a big hug drenching his pale shirt. Stroking her hair, he mumbled "Come on it's alright its o.k."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
For Days on end, Chris moped about Sirius' house gradually moving her stuff in as soon both her and Sirius would be going into hiding and move nearer to Lily and James. Sirius didn't know about the news that awaited him that night as tonight was exactly 10 weeks since that night. It seemed quite strange that after only 2 weeks of going out, she moved in with him , but then again she had known him for just under 8 years. Yes.....Tonight , the 14th of October, she was going to tell him Actually she was now actually enjoying the though of telling Sirius he was going to be a father, but he almost wasn't going to be one , after all Lily had stopped her having an abortion. She had decided that Lily, James and Remus should be godparents. So there she sat wrapped in her Holy head harpy's blanket caressing her slight bump...... reminiscing. She didn't realize that someone was creeping up the patio until it was too late. An explosion went of behind the couch and the front door flew across the room in a deadly path of destruction and collided the wall, the ground seemed to shake with the force of that one spell. All Christina knew was that she was going to die that night, she looked back down at her lump. As the blue mist subsided it revealed .....Lord Voldemort. Finding herself suddenly on her feet the cup of tea that was clasp in her hand smashed across the carpeted floor as she whispered in a trembling voice "Voldemort" There he stood eyes flashing dangerously, those red pitiless eyes. Then in the most widely feared voice. "Tell me where the Potters are, And I may just spare your life. You could be great if you join me" was uttered. She glanced at her wand upon the mantle. He held out a spindly white hand. Her hand began to move slowly towards his. A smile began to spring on his face. Then she began to draw it back "Never!" she whispered with conviction The smile on Voldemort's face rose slowly into a sardonic grin. His eyes gleamed hungrily "Well, if that's how you want it" *********************************************************************  
  
Tonight was the night, thought Sirius twirling the small black box in his large hands on his way home from work. Yes, tonight was the night he said inwardly as he began walking through diagonalley towards the leaky cauldron, he would go there, then go by floo powder home and propose. As the dusky shops began closing for the night as the red sun began to sink low behind the crooked skyline. Striding through the crooked street, a bunch of girls giggled behind hands pointing at him, with a bunch of roses in one hand , a small jewelry box in the other and a skip in his step. Over to the fire grate where with a pinch of floo powder the flames grew from gold to emerald green . Taking a big step into glowing fire he whispered " the den" Thoughts began racing through his head as green flames began to swim around him "but what to say...... Chris I love you from the day. NO too cheesy...oh I don't know I guess I'll have to wing it !"Slowly the green spinning winds stopped, he stood on the hearth full of excitement. One step , One step was all it took for Sirius to notice that something wasn't right, one step on to the hearth ... something was seriously wrong. Where the front door should have been a gaping hole lay , the door obviously hit by a powerful curse had careered across the room. Worry in the pit of his stomach began erupting. Tables were upturned .... and there upon the carpet were the remnants of a mug ,shattered staining the floor from cream to dark brown. Signs of a struggle No other sound apart from his loud foot falls. Chris... where's ...Chris He was becoming frantic, fear filled him..... then something caught his attention from upstairs. a glowing green light. "Oh god NO!" As he ran towards the staircase, he collapsed. Collapsed next to body. A dead body. He knew who it was and thing was he wasn't surprised. Tears began to well up in his eyes, hot and painful. The frail body, he had left her sleeping that morning, was now sprawled on the floor, Dead. A large wail escaped him "GOD WHY.. WHY DO THIS TO ME" He pulled the limp form of his girlfriend on to his lap .She was a state. A dark bruise rising above her left eye, abrasions on her normally smooth face. Her leg hung at a strange angle as her lip bled profusely, staining Sirius' white t-shirt into a cranberry shade. She had been tortured and then been silenced by the Avada Kedavra curse. He cupped her face in his hand and bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead, she was cold. She had been dead for a while. Her blood had stained the carpet. "WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!" then he noticed that on her face were a smile and her face set with determination. Her wand fell limply from her mottled hand and fell to the floor with a clatter. "MY girl" he whispered, she hadn't gone down without a fight. "I guess that's some comfort, but when I get my hands on the son of the Bitch who did this I'll....-" Bile rose in his throat and before Sirius could move, he gave a queasy lurch and wrench, splatters of half digested food fell to floor. A dark greasy voice echoed in the terror filled room "I'm too late I see" That voice so familiar, Sirius wiped his mouth on his jacket sleeves as he scanned the room for the origin of the voice and there in the door way stood... "Snape .. you BASTARD" shouted Sirius through gritted teeth as he made his towards the dark figure looming from the open doorway, Sirius held his wands out erratically and the shrouded figure, "Give me one reason not to blow your bloody brains out" "Save your energy Black, I'm not here for a fight" Snape drawled lazily "No just here to rub it in, aren't ya, you came to see me crack, and Your pals did this ! They murdered her, she was innocent-" shouted Sirius his eyes red raw pointing frantically at the blood shod body which lay silently on the floor.. "- She wasn't innocent, Black" "What.. What are you talking about?" said Sirius completely confused "stop joking Black, I know she must of told you," Snape gave a derisive laugh, then looking at Sirius' gormless face "she honestly didn't tell you" "Tell me WHAT.. SNAPE, YOU GREASY SLIMEBALL" "She was an undercover auror you IDIOT! And if you and Potter couldn't see that then you thicker than I thought you were' "what" whispered Sirius shocked as he strode over to Chris' limp body as thoughts flashed across his mind. Some sad, Some Happy and some which were plain absurd. Once he had lifted her limp lifeless body, he mumbled looking back at the Snape "When , when was she A. auror?...." "I'm not sure, Dumbledore told.-" "Dumbledore told you, he told a death-eater-" "Ex- death eater, emphasis on the EX" "A death-eater is a death eater" "Chris was a auror once she had left school , perhaps even before then" "You mean, she was ...-" "How do you think she got that scar and got 3 death eaters captured! That's why the dark lord came here tonight-"Sirius suddenly snapped "You-Know-you came here! he murdered-"tears began to trickle down his face and staining Chris' white face. Memories flooded his head ;the first time they met, the first prank she pulled on him, Lily and James' wedding, their first night together had she been lying to him all that time. "So Why are you here then, if you haven't come to see me crack" "When did I say I hadn't come to see the mighty Black fall-" "WHY YOU-" "Let me finish, I came in fact , if you will believe me, to warn her" "Why would a rat like you, come to warn , her" "She saved MY life black, do you now how much that hurts , to be debt to her and Potter." "You've said your bit now ... Go JUST GO" He didn't needed to say twice all that he could hear was Snape's voice echo "OHH how the mighty have fallen" Snape left Sirius weeping into Chris's blood stained top and skin and mumbled "Why couldn't you tell me" "I was trying to protect you and the others" said her voice echoed in his head that would certainly be her argument. "Why did you have to be a Gryffindor why not a bloody Hufflepuff, Oh god why, YOU TOOK MY MUM ,MY DAD AND MY FRIENDS AND NOW CHRIS , now her, no, no It's ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT....YES........wait....N..O..IT'S MY FAULT......I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HER. Its all my bloody fault......all my own bloody fault" **************************************************************************** ****** song- just out of reach  
  
"I can remember the first time I cried, I hid all the pain inside, cos' I didn't want to lose my pride. I can remember all the great things about you , as I count the rings around my eyes. Fear now surrounds me in deadly folds. Now you have left me here.  
  
All I need to do is to tell you , I love you , just one more time. All I need is to hold you, through one more cold night, All I want is you back with me, But the thing is you're just out of reach,  
  
Tears streak my face each morning, when I think of you, Sadness comes too easily to me these days, Your face seems to haunt me every night, as now you're back with the angels high above, Nothing could keep you here, not even my love. . All I need to do is to tell you , I love you , just one more time. All I need is to hold you, through one more cold night, All I want is you back with me, But the thing is you're just out of reach,  
  
All I wanted to do was scream and shout, I wanted to let the pain out. It seemed to tear me apart, from inside caused by a love I couldn't hide. All I want to do, is go back to the time I knew what was going on, but the thing is I can't. Can't go back to the time that's spent  
  
Just out of reach, you're just out of reach. (Written by anon featuring lines by Pink from Lonely girl.)  
  
Sirius locked himself in his bedroom for days, refusing to eat for days after Chris' death. Lily and James frequently come round his house tempting to him to eat something, but he was having none of it. But he wasn't the only one hit hard by Chris' death, many of the marauders blamed themselves just because she had been the youngest and she was the one who needed protecting. Though most of the time they knew her she reminded them that she didn't need protecting. the thing that pained Sirius is that the reason , she didn't need protecting was because she was an auror, but worse of all he had found out from Snape making the pain 10 times worse.  
  
The fact that Sirius had locked himself in his room , moping annoyed Lily as he wasn't the only one who was effected by Christina's death. but she had held it in reminding herself that Sirius had found the body and the under those circumstances. But the thing that finally made her snap was a couple of days before Chris' funeral , Sirius had refused to go to it.  
  
Storming up the dusty oak staircase , Lily's heart was racing , a fresh wave of anger washed over her. Her white fists were clenched, her nails dug painfully into her palms. Reaching the top hallway, Lily rushed to Sirius' darkened door, Her eyes narrowed making her look identical to a banshee as her hair flew in strange surreal loops. She could see no light shone in the room.  
  
"Sirius!" She shouted, pounding her fists on the heavy oak door. "Sirius, that's enough, Stop acting like you're the only one in the world effected. We're all upset about Chris' death and locking yourself in your room not eating is not going change anything. Imagine what Chris would say if she could see you like this! Open this door NOW!"  
  
She was about the door again, when a pale, ruddy face framed with dark , matted, unbrushed hair ,peered from around the small gap between door and wall. There he stood a gormless figure with darkened eyes from which a croaky voice emanated "Yes" "It's about time!" Lily shouted with a slight accent of contempt, " Now what's this about you not going to Chris' funeral !" suddenly and without warning Sirius cracked, He began crying uncontrollably and began trembling. Lily's anger melted as her features softened. "I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't mean-" "No your right Lils , I shouldn't be so selfish and be crying all the time" "I would be worried if you weren't crying, come on you look dead on your feet , we'll discuss things once you've got something in you.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Those days passed and on the 21st of October the dreaded event happened, for such a sad event it was a lovely autumn day. It was today that she was to be lowered into the earth, Sirius lay in his bed wishing that this day would never come. But it had and he had to face it. It was a sober feeling that day ( and unknown to Remus, Gareth and Sirius it would all be happening again in another couple of weeks) all met at Sirius' that morning. James, Harry and Lily arrived in Black, to find Sirius comforting a hysterical Gareth who was sobbing into a small top held in his hands. clinging to her baby, Lily settled into the space on the other side of Sirius. "Sirius" the small child cried, "leak paw" He outstretched his arms towards Sirius, who had bowed his darkened head. A small knock at the door sounded the arrival of a shadowy Remus and a short slouched figure that was Peter. As they entered the sober room, they mumbled "Hello" as they sat themselves on a pair of small chairs "Hullo James replied as Lily with glanced eyes began to try and Calm the child that lay in her arms down. Suddenly the grieving was too much for Gareth. He leapt from his seat and ran to the toilet. "coffee anyone" asked Sirius in a toneless speech. He seemed to be on autopilot. A menagerie of nods answered his question. He shuffled into the kitchen where he could let the pain that was swelling inside him out. He wished he could let the pain out like Gareth could, in front of everyone. a small inaudible wail emerged from his throat. He could only cry ,properly, around Lily, Chris and Remus. He felt slightly weak when he cried and now so deep in sorrow he didn't realize that James had entered the long kitchen and had placed a large hand on Sirius' slumped shoulder. "Come on mate," James grabbed Sirius in a bear hug," Come on let it out" A large scream emerged Sirius clenched James' back, swaying slightly from weakness, as James remained his scaffold .  
  
"I Can't do it James, I can't bear to see her put underground"  
  
James pulled Sirius away from him and stared him dead in the eyes "I'll be standing right next to you Sirius" Sirius' tears ebbed away slowly leaving him weak and shivering. His eyes his lifeless eyes staring at James no longer full of life now so full of doubt and weariness. James seeing this smiled, "We'll be right here Sirius, come on we'd better go "  
  
!"£$%^&*()_)(*&^%$£"!!!!!!!"£$%^&*()_)(*&^%$£"£$%^&*()_(*&^%$£"!£$%^&*()_(*& ^  
  
The Ceremony was solemn in that god-forsaken church, many friends and family arrived giving sympathy to Gareth and Sirius at the doors many with flowers. Garth's girlfriend stood by him, a small boy with dark hair and eyes in her arms, Garth's son, Max, his Girlfriend Kym pregnant with a second. Sirius had been so jealous of him, Gareth had had someone to hold his hand through the ceremony, James had Lily and Harry, and Peter was weeping into Remus' shoulder remus biting back tears himself. So Sirius was alone . Not listening to the words spoken by the vicar. Staring openly at the open coffin, chris looked like an angel, so peacefully, yet so pale and dead. The sunlight flooding thought the stained glass windows, a riot of color in a gray dreary dead world. Once the ceremony finished and everyone crept out side into the autumn sunlight. Sirius slinked up to the ebony coffin. Chris was dressed totally in white, a delicate silk dress. It contrasted well with her strangely pale skin, Sirius laid a large hand on her own, which lay on her stomach. In his other hand he twiddled a single red rose, laying it gently on her chest whispering  
  
"I'll never love another like I love you"  
  
A single tear trickled down his face onto her cheek. A voice pierced through his solitude, Gareth. "You know what?" Gareth said darkly, staring at his sister, "It's strange that she didn't tell you what happened in her fourth year"." Sirius stared at Garath incredulously , what was he going on about, any way there was a lot that Chris hadn't told him. "You see I had a vision of her dying" Gareth continued. At this Sirius turned staring hard who now had a look of pure venom on his face. Gareth paced closer and closer each step more ominous. " And I knew you would be the one who caused it" Gareth's face was creased in resentment still staring at Sirius "Do you know what! SHE KNEW, You let her and bore her to her death and that I Can NEVER forgive" Sirius fell to his knees in tears he couldn't believe it as Gareth turned sharply on his heel and away.  
  
WHAT HAVE I DONE  
The security around the potters heightened after Chris death, and a plan was about to be put into action, The fidialius charm. It was to be cast so that even if Voldemort turned up on their doorstep they wouldn't be found. Chris' death had been no accident, Dumbledore informed the Potter's that a plot had been created to kill one of the Potters close friends but regrettably they didn't know who until it was too late. However it was quite clear that someone close to the Potters has also given information about Chris' position. James had chosen Sirius as their secret keeper as in Blacks own words he "Would rather die than tell Voldemort the secret". Yet eventually Sirius persuaded them to use Peter instead and Sirius as a diversion. On October 30th Lily and James found themselves in Dumbledore office at Hogwarts, the walls glinted with golden objects , some intricate and delicate some full of dangerous magic Dumbledore sat in a chair opposite the potters, Harry asleep in a travel chair in the corner. Two steaming goblets of purple viscous fluid sat in front of them Lily dragged a singular pale finger around the edge. "as soon as the secret keeper arrives we will begin the-" Dumbledore was intuupted by the tumultuous thump of Sirius' and Dumbledore crystal eyes peered methodically over his glinting half moon glasses "When you have done destroying my office Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew would you .like to sit down" Dumbly gestured to a pair of seats next to Lily and James. Sitting down solemnly Dumbledore continued. "Lily I'll need you to get Harry a moment" Lily Slipped off gathering Harry in her arms and sat down again next to her husband, intertwining a hand in her husband's. "Lily...James" said Dumbledore to them both plucking a single hair from Harry's head. You will need to drink this potion speaking your secret to your secret keeper, then the spell will be cast. Now in case of any problems I'll be with professor McGonnagall in the great hall discussing tactics. I'll leave you to this now" Dumbledore disappeared with out another word and with Harry's hair, Lily took her goblet, James his, eyeing both Sirius and Peter with circumspect eyes before with a final sigh they downed the viscous fluid both pulling faces of disgustment, their eyes turning a pearly white as they stared tawdrily at Peter  
  
"We the Potters now hiding from Voldemorte, we hide at 2 Godrics hollow, this is our secret of which you promise to keep"  
  
Peter stood firm his eyes quivered in his sockets  
  
"YES"  
  
At these words Sirius stared at the purple gas bursting forth from Lily's and James' mouth flowing like water into Peter's chest causing Peter's body to shake and shiver and with a blast of light , the spell was cast.  
  
"MOTE IT BE"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The following day passed quickly and at sun set Sirius found himself on his motorbike driving Peters hiding place in Cornwall to see if he was safe before he, Sirius, went into hiding. Sirius began making his way from his home, his motorbike hummed gently, as he soared high above Christchurch his mind preoccupied, taking a deep breath of cold air, Sirius sighed. "Chris" he mumbled deeply as he nuzzled he face in to his leather Jacket, it smelt so strongly of her, the same vanilla scent of her perfume, the strawberry scent of her dark ebony hair "Oh chris" he muttered again eyes welling with crystal tears. "Sirius?" came a voice, Sirius almost slipped off the motorbike as right before him hovering in midair was.. "CHRIS!" Sirius shouted pulling his motorbike to a stop, hovering above the clouds below .She was pale and slightly opaque , still all dressed in white only her hair showed color. Her hair curled surreally as her legs combined into a small wisp, her eyes not like they used to be they were transformed into dark tunnels, she spoke again as Sirius grasped her finding his hand passing through her . "Sirius hurry...Peter...LILY and JAMES" Chris began fading "NO!" Sirius screamed as he saw Chris' mouth arch into a perfect 'o'as a hand pulled her through a cloud , her bloodless lips mouthed "Sirius Hurry VOLDEMORT!" Sirius stunned, kicked his motorbike into life, speeding across the hoary clouds streaking the sky below. " NO, Peter wouldn't , he couldn't,.... LILY,JAMES, HARRY!.GOD NOT AGAIN!!!!!!! please"  
  
So That's what happened , you know the rest about why I'm here in this dark, fathomless room, A single barred window of which the moon and sun creeps in the only way for me to know day from night, the deep gashes on my wrists the memories of how long I've been here, the memories those dark phantoms awake in me each haunting day, even in my dog form it gets to much being haunted by the sight of their bodies.Chris..James.Lily. But I'm innocent that flame keeps me here, not that I've not tried to escape, I remember too much bad memories, within the first year after Lily and James funeral I remember ripping my veins in my wrist wide open with my ragged teeth only to find my self healed by a emergency medic. For the first 6 years of my imprisonment I became 6 stone in weight at the least and even though I had no mirror I knew I felt old, yet knowing Harry was safe comforted me, but still I wanted release, release from this torment, and for a time I lost all memory of my name, life except those bodies and faces and the blood and torture I've seen. Then around 1st of January after 8 years of imprisonment, she came.My Angel. More solid than I'd ever seen heron my dreams, but she was solid now, she had been tangible and for those four hours, those glorious four hours he had been in heaven, no magic in all the world could compare with what had happened, she had smelt like she had done before she died, her skin felt as it had those previous years, she had touched him like she had done long ago , her hands and her legs everything was had it been. She had been like a patronus, the dementors had disappeared and with that parting kiss on his cheek and those parting words "I'm so sorry, I can't stay, I wish I could,...I LOVE YOU" and in a flash of white she disappeared and for a short time I was elated and released only to be brought in to darkness, and into darkness I fell deeper and deeper still. Then when I found about Peter in that newspaper, I have the chance for revenge and I won't squander it. I WILL ESCAPE ..CHRIS YOU WILL BE AVENGED..I'LL BRING YOU BACK...WE'LL BE TOGETHER AGAIN I PROMISE!  
A/n-HE HE HE HA HA what do you think of my first fic, it's not as good as I hoped it was, and I might just write a Couple of fic's starting from Harry's 5th year, including Garath unborn daughter mentioned in this story and Sirius' release and chris' baby or babies, This is part one in my song series. The titles a line of 'HERE AND NOW' by steps, so please review. SEE YA LATER 


End file.
